Maldito Facebook
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Au, Drabble, insinuación de SasuNaru, pero no llega a nada TT-TT, ¿comedia? Huh… si claro, ¿Romance? Algo así, ¿Sasuke actuando de Cupido? Hahaha que buen chiste, y la siempre presente estupidez de Naru-chan… Hinata dudaba en comentar una sexy foto de Naru-chan, cuando por fin se arma de valor, "Intentelo de nuevo" "Error: la foto ha sido eliminada" ¿Por qué me haces esto
1. Maldito Facebook

**Konichiwa! Ando perdiendo el tiempo y la verdad quería escribir un yaoi, pero me salió este drabble NaruHina xD debería estar haciendo un curso virtual de ingles, porque el cierre es este fin de semana, pero bueno, la idea no me dejaba en paz, así que la plasme lo más rápido posible…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, no me pertenecen TT-TT le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san…**

**Disclaimer 2: Las redes aquí nombradas tampoco me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus propios dueños…**

**Avisos: NaruHina, Au, Drabble, insinuación de SasuNaru, pero no llega a nada TT-TT, ¿comedia? Huh… si claro, ¿Romance? Algo así, ¿Sasuke actuando de Cupido? Hahaha que buen chiste, y la siempre presente estupidez de Naru-chan…**

**Sin nada mas que decir… Disfruten ^^**

_**Maldito Facebook**_

-Na-Naruto-kun ha publicado una foto nueva- hablo para sí misma la Hyuuga- Debería comentarla o darle me gusta- continuo hablando para sí misma- Pero… pareceré muy lanzada, la acaba de publicar, esperare un poco…

Cambio varias veces de pagina, revisando Messenger, Twitter, YouTube, algún video nuevo, un chiste, algo con que distraerse mientras que pasaba el rato, pero esa sexy foto de Naruto con solo unas bermudas naranjas de piscina, ese pecho moreno expuesto, mostrando el collar que le dio su abuela hace un tiempo, junto a esa sonrisa brillante, deslumbrante, no la dejaba en paz, solo con echarle una ojeadita, quedo grabada para siempre en su mente.

-Tengo que comentarla- se dijo mientras volvía a facebook y veía la foto- ¿Qué puedo escribir?...Etto…Etto… - empezó a chocar sus dedos- Ya se…

-"_Te vez muy bien Naruto-kun"_

_-_Okay, calma Hinata, él no podrá ver tu cara sonrojada- se intento calmar, presiono Enter con los ojos cerrados y en una posición defensiva, como si el computador fuese a explotar-

-"_Inténtelo de nuevo_"- apareció junto a su comentario en una letra de un gris más claro

-No sucede nada malo, intentémoslo de nuevo- le dio Enter de nueva cuenta pero volvía el mensaje, lo intento insistentemente unas cuantas veces más pero el mensaje seguía

-Muy bien, entonces vamos con un me gusta- se dio ánimos

-"_Error: lo sentimos no podemos conectarnos con el servidor en estos momentos, revise su red de internet"_

-Rayos- murmuro- ¿estará molestando el internet?- se pregunto mientras revisaba la red pero esta no mostraba problemas, era facebook, que molestaba justo en los momentos más valientes de su vida-

-Revisare las notificaciones, de seguro que allí esta- y efectivamente la notificación estaba allí

-"_Naruto Uzumaki ha publicado una foto nueva"- _dio clic y la página empezó a cargar, se sintió nerviosa por la lentitud del servidor

-_Vamos_, _más_ _rápido_- animo al internet mentalmente

_-"Lo sentimos, el contenido que está buscando no se encuentra disponible o ha sido eliminado, por favor intente de nuevo o diríjase a:  
Inicio"- _

-No es posible- murmuro mientras daba click a "Inicio" y buscaba de nuevo la foto, facebook amaba jugar con sus sentimientos- Veré su perfil, de seguro está ahí

Busco el perfil del Uzumaki y no la encontró en publicaciones nuevas…

-En sus álbumes de fotos- seguía buscando una esperanza muerta, después de todo eso era lo que Naruto mas le enseñaba, no darse por vencida nunca- No está…- murmuro triste regresando al perfil del rubio y…

-Naruto Uzumaki (de Uchiha)-

-Es imposible- murmuro atónita con los ojos muy abiertos; la foto que tanto buscaba, que al final si había sido eliminada de las fotos de muro, la tenía Sasuke Uchiha (de Uzumaki) de perfil y de biografía había una foto de los dos juntos, Naruto en las mismas fachas de la foto perdida y Sasuke con unas bermudas oscuras y una sonrisa forzada por los dedos del Uzumaki

-Dios ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera?- hablo al techo- una notificación nueva- murmuro al volver su mirada a la pantalla

-_"Naruto Uzumaki (de Uchiha) ha publicado en el muro de Sasuke Uchiha (de Uzumaki)"-_ Allí se vino a enterar de que Naruto tenía una foto de Sasuke serio, como siempre, pero eso no le restaba lo sexy, y en la biografía, la misma de la biografía del Uchiha-

No quiso abrir la publicación de Naruto a Sasuke, pero su curiosidad pudo más

-"_MALDITO TEMEEE! ¡DEJA DE HACKEAR MI FACEBOOK! QUITA ESA ORROROSA FOTO DE TU PERFIL O TE MATO TEMEEEE!"-_ ¿Así que todo fue broma de Sasuke?

-"_Sasuke Uchiha (de Uzumaki) ha comentado la publicación de Naruto Uzumaki (de Uchiha)_"

-"_Se escribe "Horrorosa";_ _Vamos dobe, deja de rechazar mi solicitud de noviazgo, yo se que tu quieres Usuratonkachi, tus ojos no me mienten, ¡Deja de negarme Naruto-chan!"_

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma o no?- pensaba Hinata un tanto confundida

-"¡_Urusai Temee!"- _un nuevo comentario de Naruto Uzumaki de "Uchiha"

-"_¿Qué pasa Narutin, mi corazón? ¿Tienes miedo que Hinata-chan se ponga celosa?"_

_-"¿Uh…Hinata? ¿En que entra Hinata-chan?"- _Allí estaba Naruto de nuevo con su estupidez adquirida-

La Hyuuga quiso morir, Sasuke-san conocía su secreto a voces

-"_Tan dobe como siempre… ¿Cuántos Narutos se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?"_

_-"Idiota, seras Teme"-_

_-"Hahahahahahaha"- se burlo el Uchiha_

_-"Hablando de Hinata-chan… Hinata Hyuuga, Te perdiste de la fiesta en pisina en mi casa ttebayo! ¿Ya estas mejor? ¡Conectate y hablamos un rato Hinata-chan!"_

La Hyuuga casi se desmaya, Naruto, su Naruto-kun, la extraño en su fiesta.

Ahora debía poner su estado en disponible, después de todo, no quería que facebook le hiciera una mala jugada otra vez…

.

**Okay, debo admitir que me ha sucedido un par de veces xD maldito facebook, siempre rompiéndote tus ilusiones TT^TT hahaha Ok, no…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a los que llegan hasta aca, a los que agregan a favoritos, y se dejan un comentario…sí, es una leve insinuación a que me dejen comentarios, ups, ya lo dije xD**

**Bueno bueno, debo continuar con mi curso eterno de ingles…**

**Hasta otra ;)**


	2. Sasuke ¿gay?

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto :3 yo solo uso a algunos de sus personajes para esta historia

NaruHina, SasuSaku :3 continuacion del capi anterior, supongo xD

Lean! :3

.

.

.

Maldito Facebook II

-Sasuke-kun, podrías regalarme algo de tomar

-¿Quieres té?- ofreció el Uchiha levantándose de su escritorio, había estado subiendo las fotos de la "fiesta" en casa de Naruto por pedido de la mujer allí presente

-Está bien- respondió con una sonrisa

Apenas el moreno salió de su habitación la peli rosa puso en marcha su plan. Se sentó en el computador del Uchiha y buscando en las notas rápidas encontró la clave del Facebook de Naruto.

-_elramendeichirakueselmejor_- leyó la contraseña en voz baja- Baka- dijo rodando los ojos

Entro al Facebook del rubio y realizando varios cambios volvió al Facebook del Uchiha.

-_malditoseasporlostomatesitac hi_- escribió rodando los ojos también, hombres...

Realizo cambios también en el perfil del moreno y espero a que el rubio reaccionara. Mientras tanto para matar el tiempo empezó a mandar solicitudes de noviazgo, desde el perfil de Sasuke, hacia Naruto.

_"Naruto Uzumaki (de Uchiha) ha publicado en tu muro"_

Sonrió traviesamente y abrió la ventana.

_"MALDITO TEMEEE! ¡DEJA DE HACKEAR MI FACEBOOK! QUITA ESA ORROROSA FOTO DE TU PERFIL O TE MATO TEMEEEE!"_

Rio ante la ortografía del rubio y su desespero.

_"Se escribe "Horrorosa"; Vamos dobe, deja de rechazar mi solicitud de noviazgo, yo sé que tú quieres Usuratonkachi, tus ojos no me mienten, ¡Deja de negarme Naruto-chan!"_

_"¡Urusai Temee!"_

Se había quedado sin argumentos y eso era aún más divertido. El plan salía a la perfección.

_"¿Qué pasa Narutin, mi corazón? ¿Tienes miedo que Hinata-chan se ponga celosa?"_

Listo, había soltado la bomba, solo era cuestión de segundos para que el rubio se confundiera.

_"¿Uh…Hinata? ¿En que entra Hinata-chan?"_

No pudo evitar reír más fuerte. Tan entretenida estaba que no noto en que momento Sasuke entraba en el cuarto de nuevo con dos tazas de té.

-Te traje azúcar por si acaso, de que te ríes- dijo viendo como la peli rosa se reía como demente- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- pregunto alarmado al ver Facebook abierto.

Sakura no tuvo opción mas que mostrarle a Sasuke y si se trataba de oponer a su plan o trataba de estropearlo lo dejaría inconsciente unas horas y ya, problema resuelto.

-¿Que ganas tú con esto?- le pregunto sobándose la cabeza después de la explicación y de examinar Facebook

-Que Hinata logre por fin salir con el tarado de Naruto

-¿Tanto la odias?

-¿Eh? ¿A quién?

-A Hinata

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Quien en su sano juicio querría estar con ese pedazo de dobe?

De verdad que todos los hombres estaban pero ciegos.

-¡Hinata está muerta de amor por el idiota rubio ese! ¡No planeo dejar que mi amiga siga sufriendo por ese ciego! ¡Y te guste o no me vas a ayudar!- exclamo autoritaria mientras giraba de nuevo al computador y respondía el ultimo comentario del rubio.

Se pensó por un segundo que escribir.

-Córrete- dijo sacándola de la silla.

_"Tan dobe como siempre… ¿Cuántos Narutos se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?"_

Sakura sonrió orgullosa, había logrado que Sasuke-kun colaborara con la noble causa.

-¡Aw, Sasuke-kun, eres un experto insultando a Naruto!- exclamo Sakura riendo levemente el Uchiha solo bufo girando la mirada.

_"Idiota, serás Teme"_

"Hahahahahahaha" respondió sin inmutarse a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa al menos

_"Hablando de Hinata-chan… Hinata Hyuuga, Te perdiste de la fiesta en pisina en mi casa ttebayo!_

_¿Ya estas mejor? ¡Conéctate y hablamos un rato Hinata-chan!"_

-Misión cumplida, capitán- dijo la peli rosa apenas apareció el comentario

-Hmpf

-Se siente bien ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Ayudar a un pobre inocente a veces- respondió riendo

Hinata Hyuuga está conectada.

"Ahí te ayudamos Hinata-chan ;) SH" le dijo por chat apenas se conectó.

_"A-a-a-arigato :$"_ respondió la Hyuga probablemente muy sonrojada en su casa _"A los dos"_

-No entiendo el punto de que escriba asi, no tiene necesidad de tartamudear también en el chat- criticó el Uchiha

-Está nerviosa, déjala- dijo la de ojos verdes tomando un poco de su té- ¿Me pasas el azúcar?

El Uchiha suspiro, tal vez, si el rubio se decide a salir con la morena, tal vez le contaría todo eso para no quedar con su orgullo de hombre tan en el suelo.

-Me hiciste quedar como gay- criticó tomando té

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo sé que no eres gay- dijo la mujer sin poder aguantar una carcajada.

.

.

.

Hola :3

Vale, sé que había prometido una continuación hace mucho rato… a la mayoría de personas que comentaron aquí y ps bueno, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

La verdad esta fue la única explicacion (sin yaoi) que se me ocurrió para el extraño comportamiento Gay de Sasuke :3

Ya para finalizar quiero agradecer a:

Hime-Sora, tooz, , Pao Uchiuga, EyesGray-sama, Ana, Candy, Guest1, Guest2, Lolo18, BigBangCancerberus, velka98, kagome5436, Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni.

Arigato a todos por sus lindos reviews *-*

Y también a todos los que agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Y por supuesto a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, pero que no dejaron ni rastro (?)

Bueno ya, besos y abrazos de gato para todos :3


End file.
